El cielo es nuestro testigo
by Yumi Yoshimura 29
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirias si ves a la persona que amas rompiendote el corazón? ¿La olvidarías?


oOLa, he aquí otra vez y este es mi One-Shot el cual se lo dedico a mi amiga Angélica a quien se la di a leer primero y le gustó mucho y me motivó a subir esta historia, ¡de veras muuuchas grax Anyi ! Espero que a ustedes también les guste =D.

Bueno creo que solo falta decir que Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen sino a Cartoon Network y pues tanoshimi kudasai ;)

**El cielo es nuestro testigo.**

En la azotea de la torre T ahí estaba ella, iluminada por un débil rayo de sol del atardecer. Había nubes grises en el cielo por lo que apenas se veía la luz solar y eso significaba algo: no tardaba en llover.

Su semblante demostraba cierta duda y predominaba más la tristeza y de esto había una causa.

La chica de ojos esmeraldas levitó unos cuantos centímetros y voló con dirección a la ciudad mientras la débil luz solar desaparecía, dejándole así a los relámpagos alumbrar la oscuridad de la noche.

Apenas puso un pie en el pavimento y la lluvia cedió. Starfire no le dio importancia ni a las gotas, a los relámpagos ni a los truenos y siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno. Iba abrazada a sí misma, en sus pensamientos, en la causa de su estado emocional. Esa causa tenia nombre: Robin, si, Robin era el causante de que Starfire estuviera confundida, triste y destrozada. Lo que había pasado durante los últimos días con Robin, hacían que la joven se sintiera muy mal.

_Flash Back_

Star estaba en su habitación escuchando música y con la mirada clavada en el mar desde su ventana, cuando alguien dio unos golpeteos en su puerta.

-¿Star?-

-Adelante- respondió la chica sin dejar de ver el panorama.

-Am… Star- preguntó el chico pelinegro. La joven se gira a verlo.

-Bueno solo quería saber como estas… y… este…- empezó a balbucear- Am…- Star lo miraba extraño, nunca había visto a Robin actuar de esa manera- ¿Q-quieres ir a l-la azotea?- respondió este al fin.

-Am... Claro- dijo ella con aspecto dudoso

Los dos caminaron hasta la azotea sin decir ni una palabra, durante el recorrido había un silencio incomodo tanto para Robin como para Starfire. Al llegar arriba Starfire solo se dedicó a contemplar, una vez más, el mar y como se reflejaba el Sol cuando se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio

- _No tanto como tu- _pensó Robin

- En Tamaran no hay paisajes tan maravillosos…. Por cierto, ¿Qué tenias que decirme?- preguntó Star.

-¿eh...qué, qué? Oh si…am… Star…- el chico estaba nervioso: –Star, yo estoy enamorado de ti- tan nervioso que respondió muy rápido y no se entendió nada.

-Am disculpa Robin pero no te entendí muy bien- le dijo Star.

Robin dio un gran suspiro, preparó sus palabras, se acercó a Starfire, la tomó de las muñecas y respondió:

-Star, y-yo e-estoy e-enamorado d-de ti-

Starfire se había quedado petrificada, solo en sus sueños había imaginado esa escena y ahora que la vive no sabía cómo actuar.

-Ro-Robin, y-yo también e-estoy enamorada d-de ti- dijo ella ruborizando un poco. Robin se quedó boquiabierto, ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿Su amor había sido correspondido?

-¿es, es en-enserio?- preguntó sonriendo y como respuesta de la joven, le regaló una sonrisa viéndolo fijamente al antifaz.

_Fin del Flash Back _

Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, no podía entender las acciones que Robin había tomado.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba ella –Dijo que me amaba, pero…. ¿por qué hizo eso?-

_Flash Back_

Ella estaba en su habitación, recostada en su cama, recordando una y otra vez la experiencia de ayer con Robin cuando algo entro volando por su ventana un pedazo de hoja en la cual aparecía algo escrito:

_Star ve al parque de la ciudad a las 12:30 hrs., necesito mostrare algo _

_Robin._

Starfire accedió a la invitación y con gran motivación salió volando de la torre para ir a su encuentro con Robin.

12:30 hrs. En el parque.

Star llegó y caminó por el parque buscando al chico del antifaz… y lo encontró, pero llegó en muy, muy (y énfasis en **MUY**) mal momento. Robin se encontraba bajo un árbol… besando a la última persona que quería que fuera, a su hermana Blackfire _(N/A: Bueno, si se acuerdan en el cap. Prometido (29) Blackfire prometió venganza y si se preguntan por qué Blackfire pues digamos que escapó de donde la habían encerrado y se mantuvo oculta durante un tiempo espiando a su hermana). _Al verlos, su corazón empezó a palpitar agitadamente, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Con el corazón destrozado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía soportar la escena así que salió volando, ignorando los gritos de Robin desde abajo. Al parecer el chico se había percatado de la presencia de Star.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Apenas un relámpago muy fuerte sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada, se percató que estaba lloviendo y en donde se encontraba, estaba a la entrada del parque, el mismo lugar en donde empezó su sufrimiento.

Había muy poca gente, casi nada, así que entró y buscó un lugar en donde podría tratar de olvidar todo. Encontró una banca vacía y se sentó, abandonando la tierra y aterrizar en su mente de nuevo, pero fue sacado de ellos cuando oyó a alguien gritar su nombre. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver una figura masculina, como no había luz, no pudo identificar a la silueta. La sombra se acercó cada vez más, estaba a un metro y con un relámpago iluminó el rostro empapado del joven. Era nada más y nada menos que Robin. El chico ni dijo nada y Star salió corriendo.

-¡No, Star, vuelve!- gritaba Robin mientras trataba de alcanzarla. La tamaraniana deseaba que ahora en este preciso momento poder volar, pero su depresión lo impedía.

Con la oscura noche y la tormenta encima era difícil evadirlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. Encontró un árbol muy grueso y dobló la dirección hacia él y se ocultó junto al tronco, se tapó el rostro con sus manos y empezó a llorar de nuevo. -_¿por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué?- _pensó ella.

-Star, por favor. Quiero explicarte- gritaba Robin quien había perdido el rastro de la joven, cuando escuchó con dificultad un llanto al lado de un árbol que tenía en frente. Alcanzó a oír un ¿Por qué? Vio quien era, la había encontrado, estaba sentada, recargada en el tronco y sus manos tapaban su rostro. Se hincó, se inclino hacia ella y antes de poder tocarla, Star dijo algo que no se esperaba.

-Aléjate de mi- exigió ella- No me hagas más daño-

-Star, por favor déjame explicarte- contestó suavemente tomando sus manos

-No ha nada que explicar- dijo ella con tristeza- Está todo muy claro

-No, no es lo que parece- suplicó- ella no tendió una trampa-

-A mi me pareció muy convincente-

-Escucha, por favor, te explicare todo- dijo él sentándose al lado de la chica.

_Flash Back_

Al igual que Star, Robin había recibido una nota falsa:

_Robin, por favor ve al parque a las 12:28hrs _

_Starfire_

Por igual, el accedió y cuando llegó al parque buscaba a la joven de cabellera rojiza. Pasó por un árbol y lo jalaron del brazo para después ser atrapado por un par de labios. Cuando se separó, se sorprendió quién lo había besado: Blackfire. Vio que después de mirarlo con una sonrisa malévola, dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y el también dirigió la mirada hacia donde miraba la joven. Vio a Starfire con los ojos llorosos y la vio salir volando. Trato de alcanzarla pero ya era tarde, grito su nombre una y otra vez pero la chica seguía alejándose más y más hasta desaparecer.

_Fin del Flash Back _

-En serio, yo no lo tenía previsto- dijo Robin

-¿No es mentira?- preguntó Star en eso Robin lleva sus manos hacia su antifaz, se lo quita y deja a la vista de la pelirroja. La lluvia se fue disipando poco a poco hasta llegar a una llovizna ligera y refrescante.

-¿Estos ojos demuestran que es mentira?- dijo sonriendo y como respuesta, obtuvo también una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le encantaba. Acarició su rostro suave mientras ella disfrutaba la caricia, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros y después estar juntos, labio a labio y con las manos entrelazadas y en ese preciso momento la lluvia cesó completamente para así dejar a la luna brillar esa escena de un amor puro e indestructible.

Y bien? Soy novata y pues ustedes me califican y critican les agradeceré los Reviwes cuídense y pórtense mal jejeje =D es en serio ¬¬ jeje

LoOve & CarToOns

Yumi Yoshimura 29


End file.
